


Medical Love

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [1]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Part of my Summer Romance Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris and Hank have been married three months before Hank goes into heat and losses his virginity to his Alpha, husband Boris. And Boris, he's only very happy to comply to his Omega's wishes. </p><p>Part of my Summer Romance series </p><p>Summer Romance # 1: Boris x Hank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Love

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I love omega verse stories because they give you more variety when you want to a simple sex scene or two people who love each other go at it, I do want to explain right now so I don't get a review say, "Women aren't suppose to have penises, Men aren't suppose to have vaginas, you got the anatomy all wrong. In my stories only Alpha Males and Omega Females are what we consider "Male and Female' In real life with the 'correct body parts' Omega Males, beta Males and Females have both a vagina and penises only difference while Betas have the lovely option of being either a mother or father, Omega males only can mother children, Alpha Females are more with a 'vagina' but three months after birth they start to change down there and develop penises and testicles making them able to father children and only father children in the future.

"Boris?" Hank called out as he walked into Boris private room. Hank felt very nervous not something he's accustom to feeling but he was in heat. Hank never shared a heat with an Alpha, but Boris was his husband of three months and this was his first heat together as a married couple. 

Just like Boris and he wanted it to be to mate after they got married, Hank pulled the blanket closer to his very naked body, he could already feel slick starting to running down his thighs. 

"Yes, Hank?" Boris smooth calm baritone voice called out. 

Boris looked up when he smelled the sweet fertile scent of a Omega in heat, he saw Hank standing there with a blanket wrapped around his slender frame, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated from lust and need. Boris took a deep breath and gave a groan as he let Hank's sweet Omega scent wash over him and felt his lose pajamas pants becoming very tight by the second as his member start to get hard. 

"I-I need you." Hank said slightly breathless as his whole body felt hot and flushed from his heat. 

Boris allowed a tender smile for his Omega but soon smirked as he stood up with a grace only a nobleman such as himself possessed. 

"Well, in that case as both a gentleman and an proper educated Alpha," Boris sad softly as he pushed the blanket off of Hank's shoulders, humming in pleasure when he found out Hank had nothing underneath. "I should take care of you, meine Liebe."

Hank gasped and moaned when Boris whispered that into his ear before his ear was gently licked and nipped. Hank twitched uncomfortable as he felt more slick rush out and run down his thighs. Hank felt a great need to be entered, knotted and filled with his Alpha's seed. 

"Please...Boris." Hank begged as he moved around when his next flash of unbearable heat ran through his body and more slick ran down his thighs. 

Boris buried his nose on the nook of Hank's neck, right next to the unmarked bonding gland which will not remain unmarked by tonight if Boris had anything to say which he did. 

"Hank, the things you do to me." Boris mumbled as he gently guided the trembling Omega to the big soft bed and laid Hank down on the silk sheets not caring if they got dirty, the only thing he had on his mind was claiming what was rightfully his. 

Boris kissed Hank passionately before starting to kiss down Hank's neck, bring one hand to rub against Hank's nipples he used his another hand and his knee gently spread Hank's legs a little bit more.

"Boris," Hank voice hitched when a finger shanked inside his slick entrance and another before they starting to move in and out before a third finger was added. 

Hank gasps and moan loudly when the fingers hit his prostate and whimpered when the fingers were pulled away.

"Shhh, meine Liebe, I've got you." Boris mumbled softly he pulled off his pajamas pants and kicked it off before grasping his hard erection and position the head at Hank's entrance before sinking in the head making his groan at the tight feeling. 

Hank gripped the sheets when Boris took a hold of his hips and thrust all the way in breaking his hymen, Hank whimpered as he closed his eyes, a few tears managed to slip through as he tried to breath through the pain.

Boris kissed and the licked the tears before kissing Hank trying to distract him from the pain, bring one of his hands to gently stroke Hank's half hard member into a full erection. 

Hank moaned in pleasure as he finally got used to having Boris big thick member inside him and let his hands grip Boris' broad shoulders. 

"Move....please." Hank whispered, he open his eyes his blue eyes where shades darker with lust and need. 

"As you wish, meine Liebe." Boris growled as he pulled out leaving only the head inside before he thrust inside once more groaning at the sensation that went through his body. 

Hank moaned and his gripped on Boris' shoulders tighten as Boris started to move. "B-Boris....." Hank gasped as he closed his eyes and moaned loudly when Boris repeatedly hit his prostate. 

"Hmmm, meine Liebe, you feel," Boris groaned into Hank's neck. "So good." 

Boris speeded up his thrusts and pulled Hank's hips closer as he started to make his thrust deeper as well with his knot was starting to inflated. Hank mewled in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Boris' hips pulling him closer to Hank's body. Boris growled this was heaven, Hank's moist walls clenching and unclench ing around his erection was a feeling he couldn't describe but it was out of this world and Hank's fertile Omega scent made it even more enjoyable.

"Boris....I'm going to...I think I....Boris!" Hank moaned as he tighten his grip on Boris bring his body closer to Boris' as he rode out his orgasm. He spilled himself all over his and Boris' chest and he felt his slick slush out and covered Boris' thighs and bed sheets but before Hank could mutter an apology he felt Boris tense up and heard him groan in a way that Hank knew he just released. 

Boris felt a swell of pride when he saw Hank orgasm and continued to thrust in deeply even though Hank's walls were tighten around his cock, two thrusts later Boris groaned loudly before butting down on Hank's bonding gland as his knot fully inflated inside his Omega, locking them together for a while. 

Hank whimpered as his entrance was stretched by Boris' knot, a moaned in pleasures as he felt Boris' member twitch inside him and release a big stream of cum filling him up, leaving him very satisfied. 

"Love you." Hank whispered as he looked into Boris' cool blue eyes. 

Boris smiled and nuzzled Hank's recently bitten bonding gland before kissing Hank passionately. "I love you, too." Boris whispered gently as he ran his finger over Hank's cheek. 

Boris then found a way to shift their positions so Hank was using him as a mattress, so Boris wouldn't crush the smaller male. Boris gently rubbed Hank's back as the Omega slept before he closed his eyes in pleasure as his knot was squeezed slightly by Hank's wall muscles causing him to release another stream of cum. Boris let a smile grace his face, he had called his head of security to tell him to clear his schedule for the rest of the week and to secure the area. Boris didn't any Alpha coming to his house uninvited special right now that Hank was in heat. 

Boris let out a low growl at the thought of another Alpha touching his Hank, his Omega. Before shaking his head and sighed as he gently rubbed circles over Hank's bare skin as he let himself fall into a light sleep, so he can protect Hank from anything and to be ready for Hank's next heat wave.


End file.
